Carrie
by CreatorZorah
Summary: One-shot. Harry volunteers himself to help the efforts of the ICW at maintaining the statute of secrecy in America. Eventually he goes back to the Wizarding Britain, but... not alone.


**A/N:** Just for fun. Based on 2013 movie.

* * *

Harry looked horrible. His hair was even messier than usual, while the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes indicated that he hadn't slept for some time.

"So... how was America?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer. He looked intently at the glass of firewhiskey in his hand and sipped.

"Well," the redhead muttered awkwardly. "Ginny told me... you... eh... brought some girl with you."

Harry drank the rest of the firewhiskey and asked Tom to pour another round, still ignoring Ron.

"I know it's not really my business... but you're my best friend and Ginny is my sister," he continued his monologue, wondering if Harry would answer at all. "I'm... pretty sure it's just a stupid misunderstanding. You're not that kind of guy who would cheat..."

Harry glanced at him curiously and asked, "What exactly did she tell you?"

Ron blinked at the sudden interest. "Well, she told me, that you, I quote, 'brought home some whore from America', and then claimed that, I quote again, that you'd live with 'the little slut' from now on. When she calmed down, she said that she might have overreacted though, but then again it's hard to misinterpret what she called an 'intimate embrace'."

Harry snorted and suddenly burst out laughing. "Well, that's hilarious," he muttered shaking his head.

"So… it is a misunderstanding, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sort of. I didn't explain properly, I'm still kind of trying to sort through the stuff I've seen in America. I just assumed that Ginny got it right."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Who was the girl then?"

His face darkened as he casted a silent Muffliato Charm. "Her name's Carrie. Are you aware of the situation in the United States?"

"Not really," Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm certainly not the one to talk," Harry said softly, "because I had no idea either, until I volunteered to go there. They never had a large wizarding community in first place, and every now and then they had these little accidents, which were mostly dismissed by muggles like… old wives' tales.

"In the nineteen fifty's they had their own Dark Lord. Unlike Riddle, he succeeded. By the time ICW decided to intervene in 1961, he had slaughtered eighty percent of their magical population and had died himself during some freak ritual. The kind that involve a lake full of human blood, naked virgins and… well, you know what I mean..."

"Merlin's pants!" Ron exclaimed. "That's... horrible."

"Of course, some people fled the country, but few decided to return when their Dark Lord died. They're still trying to rebuild their country, but have neither the population nor competent wizards and witches to maintain the statute of secrecy. Thus other countries send their volunteers. Unfortunately, it's very difficult to do the job properly there.

"Their monitoring devices are ancient and do not cover the whole country. The chance to miss a Muggle-born is extremely high. Normally nothing bad would happen, but miss a Muggle-born of Riddle's or Dumbledore's strength and things can get messy..."

Ron paled, thinking about possible consequences. "Is she...?"

"No," Harry said. "The girl isn't even on Riddle's level. She's more likely an equal to Merlin."

"No way!" the redhead exclaimed. "You're kidding me, right?"

Harry shook his head. "I worked the night shift there and had two partners. Together we could cover twenty four hours. Theoretically. Practically, the equipment was so bad that it was as reliable as a pixie. When I came to replace Jim, I noticed that he had ignored a minor incident and normally it wouldn't be bad, because minor means there was no muggles involved and thus there was no danger to the statute of secrecy.

"The problem was… he didn't notice that the source was in a region that wasn't covered by the monitoring devices. If something could affect the devices more than hundred kilometres away, it had to be very big. By the time we got there, it was too late. The town looked like a bloody war zone. The girl slaughtered her classmates who had bullied her. Almost all of them. The air smelled of burning and blood. The Darkness was almost tangible there. I sent Jim for a backup, and went searching for the source of destruction.

"When I found her, she had already killed her mother. I couldn't care less about a woman who would abuse her child like that, but Carrie cared for her somehow. I used some potions to calm Carrie down and convinced her that nothing that had happened was her fault, which her magic had just acted up in self defense. When I demonstrated some magic she latched on to me and wouldn't let me go.

"The incident was so big that the ICW got involved. It was, probably, the worst breach of statute in the history. Muggles filmed it, and worse it was on youtube…"

"Youtube? What's that?" Ron asked.

"That's… eh… a good question… I'm not sure, actually. A young muggle-born obliviator told me that the youtube is the most evil muggle creation in the history."

"Must be some kind of muggle equivalent for the Dark Arts," Ron suggested grimly.

Harry nodded. "Anyway, the ICW dispatched a large force of obliviators and Hit Wizards. The bastards wanted to get her killed, because she was deemed too dangerous. And you know me. Like Hell I would let them kill her. Things got quite heated up, but they were too wary of me to start a fight. And then I offered to take on responsibility for her. They agreed."

"You did what?! Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, if she kills someone, the ICW will want my blood. However, it's not like Hermione will ever agree to extradite me… Anyway, I should get back to her. If she wakes up and finds herself alone in the bed, she'll get..."

"Alone in the bed?!"

"Merlin's pants, it's not like that. She's traumatized and she feels safe when she holds me."

"But sleeping in the same bed… how old is she, by the way?"

"She's an adult and I repeat, there is nothing like that between me and Carrie. I'm just trying to make her feel… well, good. The healers are still unsure what to do with her."

The redhead grinned. "Well, don't kill yourself trying to make her feel good."

"Ron… shut up."


End file.
